


jIQeH loDnal SoH (Husband, I’m Angry At You!)

by Byrcca



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e14 Prophecy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrcca/pseuds/Byrcca
Summary: How a Klingon says, I love you.





	jIQeH loDnal SoH (Husband, I’m Angry At You!)

**Author's Note:**

> A little missing scene from Prophecy, apparently. I wasn’t sure until it told me.

~~~

“Ahh,” Tom said, shifting closer to his wife and snaking an arm around her, “So this is what life is like on this side of the bed. You were so far away, I thought you’d reached the Alpha Quadrant before the rest of us.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” B’Elanna muttered. “So, what is life like over here?” she asked, intrigued despite her lingering grumpiness.

“Chilly, but I sense a warming trend.” His tone was cajoling, and he slid a warm palm across her hip to caress her belly.

“I wouldn’t count on that, Paris. I’m still mad at you.”

“Story of my life,” he said, snuggling her shoulder. “It wouldn’t be a regular day without some woman, somewhere, mad at me.” He kissed a trail up the back of her neck, nipped her earlobe. 

“Snrrk!” B’Elanna said, convulsing. She thumped him. “That tickles.”

“Ow, that didn’t!” Tom exclaimed. He moved in closer, hoping to contain her flying elbow. 

“Get used to pain, Paris.” B’Elanna snipped. “When T’Greth mows you down with his _bat’leth_ , you’ll be in a world of hurt.”

“Still so positive I’ll lose,” he noted. “Besides, the _bat’leths_ will be blunted.”

She snorted, and slid onto her back and stared at him. “What possessed you to accept his challenge?”

“What was I supposed to do, let him insult you? Let him insult our baby? Besides, I’ve fought with a _bat’leth_ before. I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, four years ago!” B’Elanna scoffed. 

“Well, I was good enough to woo you,” he said with a smug grin.

“Woo me? You’re still trying to _woo_ me?” She rubbed her swollen belly. “ And you thought accepting the challenge of a Klingon warrior would, what, impress me? Besides, you didn’t exactly win any points with that programme back then. You just pissed me off.”

“I’ve come to learn that pissing you off is our method of foreplay.” He nipped her shoulder. “You talking the Klingon martial arts programme or the Day of Honour?” He was starting to lose the thread of the conversation. 

“Both!” B’Elanna rolled toward him, her rounded belly knocking into his flatter one, and pushed him onto his back. She propped her head up on her hand and stared at him, assessing him. “You’re in your element, aren’t you? All these Klingon warriors, honour, prophesy, Klingon history, and you right in the middle of it.” 

“Can I help it if I find the Klingon stuff interesting?” She harrumphed. “Besides, you started it with that little away mission to the Barge of the Dead.” 

She looked chagrined. “I’m sorry. I know how worried you were.”

“Yeah. And I remember how you totally ignored my worries and almost died.” He plucked a stray lock of hair from her nose and brushed it behind her ear. 

“I wasn’t in danger. The Doctor wasn’t going to let me die.” She smiled softly at him, her eyes warm. 

“Shit happens, B’Elanna. Some women still die in childbirth, even now. Shit just happens.”

“I’m not going to die in childbirth.”

“I know, I was just making a point.” He sighed.

Her lips quirked. “Well, make it again because I missed it the first time.” She could see that he was trying not to laugh. 

“Life is dangerous,” he said. “Especially in the Delta Quadrant. Nobody gets out of it alive.” 

His eyes were sparkling now, and she couldn’t help responding with a grin. “So, what, you feel the need to tempt fate?”

“It’ll be fine. Kohlar will train me.”

“You’re going to love that. You know, I’m beginning to suspect that you have a Klingon fetish.” 

He stared into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her softly, thoroughly. “Only for you…”

“Well, up until a few days ago, I was the only Klingon around.” 

His lips quirked again. “I had a friend in the Academy, Phil. He had a thing for redheads. Not auburn, like the captain, I’m talking red: copper, almost orange. You know?”

She nodded. 

“And really pale, Celtic skin.”

“Paler than you?” Her eyebrow rose in a question. 

“Oh yeah. I was positively tanned compared to his girlfriends. And he preferred green eyes, though blue was okay in a pinch. “

“He sounds like a real charmer,” she said, dryly. 

Tom grinned. “He had his moments. But my point is—”

“And you do have one,” she interrupted. 

“I do have one,” he assured her. “My point is, did he have a fetish, or did he just find pale skinned, green eyed redheads attractive?”

She frowned at him, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Guilty, I find Klingon culture interesting. But I think you’re fascinating, B’Elanna, and I would whether you were Klingon, or Bajoran, or Bolian. Though I’m actually a little glad you’re not Bolian.” He smiled at her ingratiatingly. 

“I think you’re pretty interesting yourself, flyboy.”

“Flyboy?”

“It’s better than _orwi_.”

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Talk dirty to me in Klingon _be’nal..._.” He nipped her earlobe, kissed a trail down her throat down to her collarbone.

“I’m not sure I know any dirty words in Klingon. My mother was more focused on honour and history,” she laughed. 

“Really? By that definition, my dad would have made a great Klingon.” 

She snorted. “Let me think. When Klingons speak of love, it’s more...romantic. Poetic.”

His eyebrows shot toward his hairline. “Really?”

“Yes, really! It’s not all bloodwine and _bat’leths_ , you know.”

Tom grinned. “Okay, so how do you say, I love you?”

B’Elanna hesitated. “Well...love is a noun, not a verb. There’s _bang_ or _parmaq_ , but it would be like saying I friend you, or I bed you, I guess.” She shrugged.

Tom squeezed her and kissed her hair. “But I did bed you, _parmaqqay_ ,” he grinned.

“Yes, well, you’re using it as verb,” she laughed. “I chair you, Tom.”

“But you just said Klingon is romantic.”

“Okay.” She thought again. “For instance, I could say to you _, chonongmoH._ You cause me to be passionate.” She caressed his shoulder and kissed him softly.

“I like that,” he said. “And what would I say to you?”

_“chovuQ.”_

Tom tried it. “What did that mean?

B’Elanna fought a grin. “You fascinate me.”

“And, you certainly do, but I was thinking something more poetic.” He trailed his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm, then laced their fingers together. 

“Well,” she said, “if you want something romantic, _SoH Daj law’ Hoch Hovmey Daj puS._ ” He raised an eyebrow. “You are more interesting than the stars.”

“Oh, you are,” he agreed. 

“Or, you could try _, qatlhejDI matay’. latlhpu’ vItlhejDI’ jImob._ When I accompany you, we are together. When I accompany others, I am alone.”

He stared into her eyes, then leaned in for another soft kiss. “It’s true,” he said. 

_“JInongDI’ qapoQ,_ Tom.”

“What does that one mean?” he asked. 

“Just another way to say I love you. A bit more vigorous than the other ways.” 

“You wouldn’t want to get vigorous right now, would you?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Just in case tomorrow really is a good day to die?”

She thumped him lightly then kissed him. “You won’t die. You might get maimed, but you won’t die. _betleHwIj nIj Dalo’ ‘e’ vIchaw.”_ At the question in his eyes, B’Elanna laughed. “I permit you to use my superior bat’leth.” 

Tom laughed, and snuggled closer. “You really do love me,” he said. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hard. To not have Tom say, “You really do bang me.”
> 
>  
> 
> Klingon phrases that I shamelessly copied from klingonwiki.net. And one I parsed out on an online translator.
> 
> jIQeH loDnal SoH. - I am angry with you, husband.  
> chovuQ - you fascinate me.  
> chonongmoH- you cause me to be passionate.  
> SoH Daj law’ Hoch Hovmey Daj puS. - you are more interesting than the stars.  
> betleHwIj nIj Dalo’ ‘e’ vIchaw. - I permit you to use my superior bat'leth
> 
> qatlhejDI matay’. latlhpu’ vItlhejDI’ jImob. - when I accompany you, we are together. When I accompany others, I am alone.  
> SoH Dughajbe’bogh jaj rur Hov ghajbe’bogh ram. - A night without stars is like a day without you.  
> JInongDI’ qapoQ. - I demand you when I am passionate.
> 
> ‘orwi’ - pilot  
> be'nal - wife  
> loDnal- husband


End file.
